Electronic circuits have been used to measure temperature. One technique includes comparing the output of a complementary to absolute temperature signal generating circuit with the output signal of a substantially temperature independent or fixed reference voltage circuit. A temperature output signal is generated based on an amount of offset needed to be added to the fixed reference voltage so that the sum of the offset voltage and the reference voltage at a first input of a comparator matches the level of the complementary to absolute temperature signal at the second input of the comparator. Essentially, the output signal is proportional to the amount of offset needed to be added to the fixed reference voltage.
However, the range of the complementary to absolute temperature signal relative to the fixed reference voltage signal is small making such circuits undesirably sensitive to changes such as drifting, etc. in the temperature independent reference voltage circuit. Also, small changes in the fixed reference signal produce inaccurate results.